<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ikara Are Ikara - But What Makes Them Ikara? by J_ma26, Lyrevhart_Jhume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174538">Ikara Are Ikara - But What Makes Them Ikara?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_ma26/pseuds/J_ma26'>J_ma26</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume'>Lyrevhart_Jhume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EINWIS Side Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EINWIS - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EINWIS, EINWIS is an original work, Gen, Ikara, Multi, Other, customary I dragged my friend into this acknowledgment, i have other works on here pertaining to EINWIS, original work and all that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_ma26/pseuds/J_ma26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikara.<br/>The name of a group of people who are much older than they seem.<br/>They aren't the oldest - not any Wis are the oldest, they aren't even the oldest of the Wis, but they are still old.</p>
<p>I wonder? Do you wish to know of their realities? That which they live?</p>
<p>----<br/>There is use of fictional languages in this. They are purely fictional languages and any similarities to real life languages is entirely coincidental.<br/>Please note that this is set in an entirely fictional world and while some situations or features may have similarities to real life situations there is no intention to bring forth negative reactions. If something in here causes a negative reaction or may be triggering please inform me of such so I may add the appropriate warnings where needed.<br/>----<br/>Original story by me [J_ma], some friends of mine [such as L_J] are also creatively involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EINWIS Side Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EINWIS Canon Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ikara Are Ikara - But What Makes Them Ikara?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is the end? What are we there for?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>A question I have for all, to what does one call the end?</p>
<p>An end to a story, a life, a place, a time, a rule, to what do we consider their end?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Are we there for its end or are we elsewhere? Do we even know of its end or mayhap we passed or mayhap we will never make it to its beginning?</p>
<p>A new time is a beginning but what of its end? Does it have an end? Or does it not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is never an ending in which we seek but merely a place to begin a new time or thought or maybe a new chapter, to end is to begin and to begin is to end. Agree or not, that is fact – the end may be delayed or the beginning so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is to this extent that we call ourselves Ikara. To be an Ikara is to witness and not, and miss and not, all beginnings and ends or mayhap live in their rule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be an Ikara is to be there for its end.</p>
<p>To be there for its beginning.</p>
<p>To be there for its time.</p>
<p>To be there for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, we miss everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Are we truly there or have we missed it all, are we living a continuous end or a continuous beginning?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or maybe we are in the in between, it has not ended and nothing has begun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was the birth of the first of us the beginning? Or is it not?</p>
<p>Is it something before? Or after?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This we know not, but we still choose to know – for that is what we have chosen.</p>
<p>To know is to be Ikara, to forget is to be Ikara, to remember is to be Ikara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this we know as fact, we chose this, we may not choose it again, but chose it, we have. For this, we live it, and we be it, and we end it and begin it – in life and death, the constant we maintain, is the fact we chose it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chance was offered and took it, we did. For we took it, and take it again we may.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is by me, J_ma26.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>